Sick Day Yusei
by KaiFudo16
Summary: When Yusei gets a cold Jack takes care of him. Fluff, cute one shot. JackXYusei


_So this is a one shot I have been wanting to do I read these story's all the time and I find them absolutely adorable. So here is my one shot I hope it's not too cheesy._

* * *

I woke from my bed with a pounding headache and my body dripping wet with sweat. My body felt week and I got a wave of dizziness just from holding myself up for too long. My throat was scratchy and dry and I had a cough that burned. I ground softly even though no one was in the room to hear and slowly pulled myself from my bed. I had promised everyone that I would do the upgrades on their runners today. So I dressed in a clean red and Black shirt and slipped on a new pair of jeans. As I found my gloves I coughed violently into my elbow. I sighed knowing that today was just going to be a long day.

I took my time heading down the steps and could hear the voices of Jack and Crow as I hit the last one. I ignored them and went straight to the fridge to grab a glace of juice. I normally would have had milk but with the way I was feeling I felt this would be a smarter move.

"Hay Yus…you okay, you look kind of pale?" Crow asked approaching me with a curious gaze from the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah…" I sighed; it was an obvious lie since my voice was crackling and horse.

"Well that's a bold face lie," Jack replied walking over to me. He stood in front of me and stared down. I sat the cup of apple juice down and another coughing fit came over me. Jack sighed and after my breathing returned to nominal he placed a cool hand on my forehead. It felt amazing compared to the heat that my body was giving off.

"Yusei, go back upstairs, you have a high fever and you need rest," Jack demanded letting his hand drop back down to his side.

"Jack, I can't do that...the runners," I argued making my situation worse as my voice cracked and became a high pitched like I was going through puberty again.

"I don't care about the upgrades at the moment, you shouldn't be up and about, you're only going to make your condition worse if you keep pushing yourself," Jack replied standing his ground on this one. I sighed knowing he was right and everyone would agree with him more likely than me. I looked down towards the ground and tried to clear my throat before I spoke.

"Can you call Akiza and cancel for me?" I asked sounding better than I had but you could still tell I wasn't in the greatest of health.

"Sure thing Yusei, you just go back upstairs and rest," Crow replied grabbing his cellphone off his belt. I nodded closing my eyes and walking slowly back up the stairs to my bedroom.

I felt horrible there was no denying it, but at the same time I hated the fact that I was stuck in my bed with nothing to do. There was a soft knock on my door and I twisted myself enough to tell them to come in. It was Crow to my surprise and he looked as if he was getting ready to leave for work.

"Hay, how are you feeling?" He asked sitting down next to me placing a hand on my shoulder. I only ground as an answer for once I wasn't in the mood for small talk. I squirmed a little as his hand was so warm and it was already sweltering to me. He didn't get the hint and kept it there. I sighed out and finally spoke up.

"Crow, move your hand, your too warm," I moaned out roving the sheet that was over my body.

"Sorry," Crow sighed, he hating seeing that I was so miserable.

"It's not your fault…" I sighed rolling onto my stomach to block out the light that was in my room.

"I have to head out to work, is there anything you need why I am out," He asked standing to his feet adjusting his gloves.

"No, I should be fine," I replied rolling over again.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call, Jack's down stairs if you get any worse or there's an emergency and Zora is always across the street, she won't mind if you bother her from something" I said emphasis on the you when talking about Zora. I cracked a smile and he gave one back.  
"Just try and get some rest Yusei," He replied taking his leave and closing my door slowly. It wasn't soon after that I heard the roar of the engine and Blackbird leaves the nest.

I sighed out bored to tears again. Until another knock was at my door, at this rate between people coming in and out and my bored mind I was never going to get any rest. This time Jack came into the room. Dressed in his casual black shirt and just his white pants with a pair of socks he came in and sat some things down at my desk. I looked up at him confused as my tired cobalt eyes met his irresistible violet. He pulled up the chair next to me and placed his hand on my fore head once more. His hands unlike crows were cool and I leaned into it with pleasure.

"Your still running a fever, I brought up a cool cloth and some Tylenol, I knew you said you had a headache," Jack spoke softly removing his hand to bring over the supplies. I watched him leave his spot and grab the bottle with the little red pills. Slowly I pushed myself to a sitting position closing my eyes hoping to stop the dizzy spell that went over me. I held my head as it did not do anything for it.

"Take it easy Yusei," Jack replied coming to sit next to me. He rubbed smooth curricles on my back as I leaned over onto his shoulder.

"I feel horrible Jack," I ground as he continued the comforting gesture.

"I know, take these, are you hungry? I can make you some toast or soup," Jack offered handing me the pills to take. I cringed at the sound of soup but I was hungry.

"Toast sounds good," I replied taking the pills and swallowing them with a glass of water that Jack had also given me.

"Toast it is, I'll be back, lie back down," Jack replied getting from his seat taking the pills with him and going to make the toast. I didn't lie down; I found no point knowing in about ten minutes I was going to have to get back up again. Instead I slowly but steadily walked across the room to grab my laptop. I turned it on and started decoding some things for the new engine. My coughing disturbed me and made things difficult along with the feeling of fatigue and dizziness. It wasn't too long until Jack was coming back in the room with my toast.

"You really shouldn't be up," Jack said not wanting to reprimand me like a child. He knew how I got when I was sick.

"I can't sleep," I replied closing the lap top and a tissue next to it. I had almost nearly forgotten I had left them there. The two of us sat on the bed and he handed me to two pieces of dry toast. I smiled down at it and I to a small bite out of it.

"I brought up some Apple Juice too," He told me grabbing it will placing it on the small table next to my desk.

"Thanks so much Jack… I owe you for this," I simply replied covering my mouth with my elbow and turning from him so I wouldn't spread whatever I had. After about two or three bites out of my toast I put it aside and slipped into my bed in a lying down position. I curled up holding myself in an embrace. Jack was still in the room he hadn't left just in case I needed him to run for something. He sat in my computer chair reading up on the newest dueling teams. He looked over and saw me ling there with my arm curled up around me and in a fetal position almost. He walked over to me and placed a hand down.

"Would you like me to leave?" Jack asked placing a cool cloth on my forehead.

"No don't leave," I moaned pulling him towards me. He looked down at me with a smile and without hesitation kissed me on the cheek. He slipped his body onto the bed and his strong arms around me. His cool body felt so welcoming and I rested my head into his chest.

"I will stay if you will sleep," Jack agreed running his fingers through my soft hair. I nodded curling up into his embracing and shortly after falling into a restful sleep.

I woke several hours later to the engine of blackbird pulling in. I really didn't care for I was in Jack's arms. He must have fallen asleep when I did. I refused to wake him so I just stayed there. Slowly I heard my door open and I looked up to see crow smiling at the sight in front of him. He accepted, that was nice to know. Wanting to get up I nudged Jack lightly.

"Jack" I spoke is a raspy voice keying me in that even though I felt much better than this morning I was not over this yet. His violet eyes fluttered opened and he stretched waking up. I smiled at the sight of it.

"Yusei, how are you feeling?" Jack asked seeing me still curled up close to him.

"Much better thanks to you," I sighed felling my body wheeze into a coughing fit.

"But not all better, would you like to get up and get something real to eat," Jack smiled removing his body from my bed.

"Please," I agreed getting from the bed slowly. I didn't feel dizzy which was a good sign, but I refused to push my body too much. I smiled up at Jack and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss gently on the lips. I pulled away quickly looking up at him.

"What's wrong Yusei," He asked confused, I never pulled away from jack.

"I don't want you getting sick," I simply answered walking in front of him to join Crow. I could hear Jack sigh behind me; yes this was going to be a long couple days for us.

* * *

A few days later my cough was the only thing left from my illness and it was taking some time to subside but I kept cough drops in my pocket and for the most part I was ok. I was able to work on the runners again and upgrade them and I even did Akiza's. I was doing the finish touches when heard a familiar sound from upstairs, a cough. I smiled knowing all too well it that it belonged to my loving boyfriend. I walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on Jack's bedroom door.

"Jack," I asked not wanting to open his door without his permeation, I hated intruding.

"Yusei…." I heard a soft voice from the other side. I opened the door slowly and there was Jack still curled up in a ball looking about as beat as I had the other day. With as sad look on my face I went over to him and removed my leather gloves.

"I told you not to kiss me," I slimed sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at him. Paler than normal he gave me the best glare he could muster up. I only laughed with made him smile lightly.

"Well now it's my turn to care for you," I replied and so my day began caring for Jack, something that I would always do.

* * *

_So I think this is supper cheeeeeasssy but, cute at the same time read and review please..tell me what you think._

_~KaiFudo..aka the author~_


End file.
